Quackpot's Quacks
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: It's April 1st in the Tyrannos Base and everyone is on the alert, but why? Because its April Fool's Day and Quackpot is on the prowl with his practical jokes that's why! However one by one the Tyranno's get pranked, however CAN the April Fool be OUTFOOLED? Read on and find out! (Dinosaucers One Shot originally on Misc section)


Well people it's April 1st and while you continue to wait for my final story to _ **'The Brilliant Ankylo,'**_ and _**'Return of the Brilliant Ankylo'**_ I thought I'd add a Dinosaucers April Fool's Day one shot story for you all. Once again, I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here.

 **Disclaimer: **I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It was a relatively quiet morning in the Tyranno's base and Quackpot awoke to the sound of his digital alarm going off. Getting up he smiled evilly to himself as he realised it was his most favourite day of the year, April 1st also known as April Fool's Day! As it turned out Quackpot was the most comedic member and big practical joker of the Tyrannos, which is why April 1st suited him so nicely.

Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duck-billed dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had a great sense of humour and a devious, though very creative mind, and often used these talents to get the Dinosaucers into a lot of trouble, perhaps more so than any other Tyranno. Sometimes, however, Quackpot did exhibit compassion and he was definitely not dumb or incredulous as he might first appear to the eyes of another.

Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, so was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. It was impossible to tell as he wore a large sleeveless and pantless space suit which covered most of his body. The spacesuit was a light blue in colour down the middle while the shoulder parts and side of the space suit was dark blue. The rest of the Tyranno's body was red, including the top part of his tail along with his powerful arms, three clawed hands and feet. Completing Quackpot's appearance was a pair of light blue armoured wrist guards, and a pair of matching armoured ankle guards.

"Oh boy!" Quackpot said in his usual sounding nasal like voice. "April Fool's Day! The greatest day of the year EVER invented on this planet! I hope the boys are prepared for this year; I've got some GREAT ideas this year. Shame it only lasts until noon but that's life!" He then produced a list with the names of his fellow Tyranno's and the pranks he was going to play on them. He rubbed his hands together in glee; it was time to get to work.

 **00000000000000**

Ankylo, the personal assistant to Genghis Rex, awoke with a snort as his alarm went off in his quarters. Ankylo was an evolved Ankylosaurus, an armoured dinosaur whose lineage lived during the Cretaceous Period between 125 and 65 million years ago. He had the best defence among his fellow Tyrannos, a trait which had saved his life and hide many times before.

Ankylo had green eyes, a large snout like nose and a sharp tooth filled mouth. On the sides of Ankylo's head and body were protruding spines which ran all the way down to his tail. His red body was covered in a dark grey and white short sleeved spacesuit with no pant legs. Normally he wore grey toeless boots for his three clawed feet and matching fingerless gloves for his four clawed hands, but he had taken them off before he went to bed last night.

Amongst his group, Ankylo was the most loyal Tyranno to Genghis Rex. He often came at him with ideas and suggestions that helped solve the fights between quarrelling factions, without the need of physical punishment by him or his comrades. However, Ankylo's plans and ideas almost always failed and were eventually disregarded by his fellow Tyrannos. Ankylo was also good at comforting, influencing and talking his friends out of some situations, although his advice sometimes did not pay off because of the depth of the situation. He was also the most optimistic of the Tyrannos, always looking forward towards victory no matter what the Dinosaucers may throw at them or how many times their enemies had beat them.

"Time to get up," Ankylo said to himself putting on his gloves before slipping into his boots which he always kept right beside his bed. However…when Ankylo tried to walk he found he couldn't MOVE! No matter how hard he tried he could not lift his feet, it was almost if his boots were weighing him down! After a few minutes pulling his feet finally came off the floor. However, as Ankylo had been pulling so hard, he was catapulted across his room and landed on his head in a dazed heap near the door.

"What on Reptilon happened to my boots?!" Ankylo said to himself in bewilderment. Picking himself up the Tyranno took off his boots and examined the sole's; to his irritation he found that _someone_ had put SUPER-GLUE on the bottom of his boots. There was only ONE Tyranno who would have the guts to pull off something like this! "Quackpot!" Ankylo yelled angrily.

"You called?" Quackpot said poking his head in from the door before chuckling at the angry look on Ankylo's face. "Got a little 'stuck' this morning huh? Happy April Fool's Day!" he added before bursting into hysterical laughter and left leaving a fuming Ankylo behind him.

 **00000000000000**

Styraco yawned to himself as he returned to his quarters for some well-earned sleep, he had been up all night on monitor duty and he was exhausted. Styraco was an evolved Styracosaurus, a horned dinosaur of the ceratopsian lineage which lived at the Late Cretaceous Period, some 70 to 65 million years ago.

Styraco had green eyes and possessed eight nasty looking horns protruding from his head and a large black horn growing from his nose. There were also several white vicious spikes and protruding from his body which could be used as attack and defence, in fact the only place where he DIDN'T have spikes was his long tail. Styraco was also orange-skinned, unlike the usual red or pink colour of his fellow Tyranno's. He was dressed in a mostly yellow armless and pantless space suit with grey bands around his neck, legs and arms. However unlike most of the other Tyranno's, Styraco didn't wear boots on his three clawed feet or gloves on his three clawed hands either.

"Ah…" Styraco yawned to himself as he reached his door. "I am SO glad night duty is over, now I can get some sleep at last."

Styraco pressed the control to open his door, however as it slid opened up a HUGE tidal wave of sand fell out into the corridor. Before Styraco knew what was happening to him, he was buried up to his neck in sand.

"Blech!" Styraco spluttered spitting sand out of his mouth. "Where did all this sand come from?! And who put it in my room?"

A sudden sniggering made him swing around to see Quackpot standing in the corridor behind him. "Hope you like SANDwiches for your breakfast Styraco," he said bursting into laughter. "April Fools!"

"Quackpot…" Styraco said angrily. "You will pay DEARLY for this!"

"You've got to dig yourself out first," Quackpot laughed as he turned and left.

 **00000000000000**

In his lab Plesio chuckled to himself, he had seen on is calendar that it was April 1st and he knew that Quackpot would be on the prowl with his jokes. When he had heard Ankylo stumble in his quarters and Styraco being buried it came as no surprise to him. He knew from previous experience of Quackpot's practical jokes especially on April 1st and was determined to avoid them this year at all costs.

Plesio was an evolved Plesiosaurus, a prehistoric aquatic reptile contemporary to the dinosaurs but nevertheless not related to them. He was extremely cunning and shifty, he looked like a pink dragon with a small crest atop his neck, a triply split salience at his chin and a long pink tail.

He was dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of a black body suit with no sleeves and no pant legs. He had black boots on his three toed feet and black gloves on his three clawed hands, completing this outfit was a light blue metal backpack with tubes going into the back of his suit. This provided Plesio with oxygen when he had to go swimming under water when battling their enemies, the Dinosaucers.

"On the move, already hey Quackpot?" Plesio said quietly to himself. "Well you're not going to get me sssso easily!" When he got up that morning Plesio had checked EVERY part of his quarters and his lab for any trip wires or traps, thankfully he hadn't found anything. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Plesio went to the door to his lab and after carefully checking it for tampering he opened it up. He didn't step out right away; instead he carefully peaked outside his lab looking up and down the corridor for any sign of Quackpot. When Plesio saw none he gave a huge sigh of relief, "No getting me thissss year!" he said confidently.

However as Plesio stepped out into the corridor his feet suddenly skidded on the floor like it was made of ice. "What the..?!" he exclaimed before he slipped clean off his feet and onto his back, he then slid down the corridor like a sled until he collided with the far wall. "What the heck just happened to me?" Plesio asked himself dazedly.

"Gee Plesio," Quackpot said thoughtfully turning up in front of his half-stunned colleague. "Looks like you slipped up back there," he added before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Frowning Plesio ran a clawed finger along the floor and found it had been coated in grease! "You jerk Quackpot!" he yelled angrily. "You didn't rig my quarterssss at all! You greased the corridor for when I came out!"

"You got it," Quackpot said with a sly wink before he turned and left. "You have to get up pretty early in the morning to outwit me. Happy April Fool's Day!"

"You'll be SSSSORRY for this Quackpot!" Plesio called warningly after him. "Mark my words you'll be ssssorry!"

 **00000000000000**

Still chuckling to himself as he walked down the corridor, Quackpot came across Terrible Dactyl carrying a cup of hot steaming tea in his hand. Terrible Dactyl was an evolved Pterodactyl, a flying reptile present on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period between 75 to 65 Million BC. The Tyranno had blue eyes, a long sharp beak with an equally long pointed crest sticking out of the back of his head. He also had long winged arms which ended in four clawed fingers and his legs ended in three toed feet. Most of the flying Tyranno's visible body was light orange along with his tail however his wings were a shade of crimson red. Dactyl's clothes consisted of a black leather flying helmet with flying goggles and a white scarf around his neck. The rest of his body was covered by a sleeveless and pantsless leather flying jacket; completing this outfit were a pair of black boots on the flying Tyranno's three toed feet.

"Good morning Quackpot," the flying Tyranno said in his usual English accent.

"Good morning to you Terrible Dactyl," Quackpot said politely. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank-you," Terrible Dactyl said calmly. "And I plan on KEEPING it that way, I am AWARE it's April Fool's Day and from what I've been hearing you've been on the warpath with your jokes."

"I don't know what you mean," Quackpot replied his face all innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean," Terrible Dactyl said to him warningly before sipping his tea. "You may have got the others," he paused to sip his tea again. "But you will NOT get me!" As Dactyl was saying this, Quackpot started sniggering which evolved into fully fledged laughter as he took another sip. "What are you laughing at Quackpot? What's so funny?"

"You're looking a bit off colour," Quackpot chuckled to himself before leaving. "If I were you…I'd have someone see to it."

Once alone Terrible Dactyl was left wondering what Quackpot had meant, shrugging to himself he went on his way sipping his tea. Suddenly he stopped in mid sip, his eyes widening in horror as he saw that his hand was now bright neon pink! Running to his quarters Terrible Dactyl looked in his mirror and saw that his entire BODY was bright neon pink! "What the…? How did THIS happen?" On sudden impulse Terrible Dactyl went to his table, where he had made the tea and examined the teapot, sugar and milk. He eventually found what he was looking for, an empty bottle of TRICK milk disguised as his regular milk. It LOOKED white when you poured it and drank it; however, once you swallowed it the milk changed a person's skin colour pink for four hours!

"That Pratt Quackpot…" Terrible Dactyl thundered furiously. "He tampered with my tea making stuff! I'll kill him for this!"

 **00000000000000**

In his quarters, a few hours later Genghis Rex, the leader of the Tyranno's, rubbed his head in weary frustration. As it was April Fool's Day Quackpot was playing pranks left right and centre, which was annoying not only his fellow Tyranno's but HIM as well. So far Ankylo, Styraco, Plesio and now Terrible Dactyl had come to him complaining about Quackpot's pranks. These complaints were giving the Tyranno leader a headache and making him more irritable than usual.

Genghis Rex was an evolved Tyrannosaurs Rex, he had green eyes, sharp teeth, red skin, three clawed feet and a long powerful tail. However, the main difference from his extinct Earth counterpart was that the Genghis Rex had _regular_ arms with four clawed hands instead of small stubby arms. The Tyranno leader was wearing his usual outfit of an orange sleeveless space suit with blue shoulder pads and two blue vertical stripes at the top and bottom. The bottom part of his suit was purple with torn blue pant legs, completing this outfit were a pair of spiky ankle bracelets.

"Oh that Quackpot…" Rex muttered angrily to himself. "I'm getting annoyed at him and he hasn't pranked me at all! Oh, I need to relax…"

With that thought in mind Rex went to where his private bath was filling up. He used this bath to relax himself physically and mentally when his anger and frustration really got on top of him, and right now he NEEDED it. Turning off the taps, Rex carefully dipped his tail into the water to see if it was the right temperature for him to get in. However…as his tail touched the water, there was a flash and crackle of sparks which sent the Tyranno leader flying across the room. For a moment Rex just lay on the ground half stunned, then he slowly and shakily got to his feet. "What on Reptlion was that?!" he said cautiously approaching his bath.

Looking into the water, Rex saw that someone had put a small electric eel in his bath! It was swimming around and was partly hidden by some of the soap suds which was why he didn't see it at first. There were no points for guessing WHO put that eel in his bath either! "Quackpot…!" Rex roared furiously to himself. "You will pay DEARLY for this! NOBODY pranks Genghis Rex and gets away with it!

 **00000000000000**

A little while later Quackpot was adding the finishes touches to the last prank he had prepared for Brachio, the ONLY Tryanno apart from himself he hadn't pranked yet.

"He! He! He!" Quackpot giggled to himself. "Brachio won't know what hit him when he enters his quarters! I've outdone myself this time!" He quickly stepped back as he heard Brachio approaching him.

Brachio was an evolved Brachiosaurus, (A Large Sauropod Dinosaur which inhabited Earth 150 Million Years ago in the Late Jurassic Period.) He had red eyes, a long neck, tail along with three toed feet and hands. The Brachio's body was a light purple in colour with the exception of the yellow fin on his head. He wore a yellow pantless and sleeveless space suit with red borders around the legs arms and neck. The front of his suit had a large red zipper and a black belt around his waist. Completing this outfit were a pair of yellow boots on Brachio's feet.

"Hey there Quackpot," Brachio said cheerfully as he walked up to his fellow Tyranno.

"Hi Brachio, what happening?"

"Oh not much," Brachio said casually. "It's just that Genghis Rex and the others are out for your blood with all the April Fool's Day jokes you've been playing on them. If I were you I'd lay low for the rest of the day."

"Thanks for the advice," Quackpot said gratefully. "See you later."

"Later," Brachio said opening the door to his quarters and stepping in.

Quackpot smiled quietly to himself as he waited for Brachio to trigger off his joke for him, however to his surprise nothing happened! He waited a few minutes but still nothing happened, puzzled he went back to Brachio's quarters. As he reached the door and opened it someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning around Quackpot was confronted by a hideous monster mask. With a yelp of terror Quackpot stumbled back and fell over the trip wire he had left in the doorway. He fell onto the floor of Brachio's quarters which he had covered in slippery oil, as he fell and slipped around on the floor the second part of the prank happened. A large sack of feathers fell on top of Quackpot coating his oil soaked body from head to toe making him look like a giant chicken.

Coughing, spluttering and spitting feathers and oil out of his mouth, Quackpot staggered to his feet. As he did so he heard another click as the final part of his prank activated. "Oh no!" he yelled to himself. Before Quackpot could move, a huge pie plate filled with neon green paint flew right at him and hit him square in the face splattering all over his body. As the now empty pie plate fell away from his face, Quackpot saw a grinning Brachio standing in the door way holding the monster mask he used to scare him in his hands.

Behind the now laughing Brachio was Genghis Rex and the rest of the Tyranno's, all of them laughing hysterically at what had happened to Quackpot. "April Fools Quackpot!" they all said together.

"Nice work Brachio," Rex said clapping Brachio on the back. "I knew we could count on you."

"No problem your Scaliness," Brachio said cheerfully. "You have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull a fast one on me, especially Quackpot."

"Indeed," Rex said looking at the thoroughly humbled Quackpot. "And once again WE have the last laugh!"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And there you have it people! Hope you all enjoyed this second Dinosaucers one shot, feel free to read and review like always and hopefully this has amused you, cheers!


End file.
